<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>till doomsday morning by alea_archivist (the_aleator)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434378">till doomsday morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_aleator/pseuds/alea_archivist'>alea_archivist (the_aleator)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Mere Appendix [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, Friendship, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:21:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_aleator/pseuds/alea_archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Philia is love, Watson knows. But who he is, Watson cannot say.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Mere Appendix [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Watson's Woes JWP Entries: 2013</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>till doomsday morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">Watson remembers two plus two is four, that five shillings is a crown and that he was famous once.</p>
<p class="">He knows the xiphoid process, the scent of ink, and how a round chambers into a revolver.</p>
<p class="">Watson recalls the little man who visits, with the contentment only an old friend carries.</p>
<p class=""><em>Philia</em> is love, Watson knows.</p>
<p class="">But who He is, Watson cannot say.</p>
<p class="">Watson was comet to his planet, a flash of radiance eclipsed by a celestial body, attracted by his magnetism, held in orbit by his greatness.</p>
<p class="">But now he is lost, and who he was, Watson cannot say.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>JWP #21 - the 'lost comet' challenge. Note - unbetaed and unedited, as well as somewhat ambiguously angsty. Title comes from A. E. Housman's 'A Shropshire Lad,' XIV "There pass the careless people" (http://www.bartleby.com/123/14.html)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>